


Teddy

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Sides (Greatest Reward) [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new "series" set in my Greatest Reward Sides verse in which I'll explore the possibility of Tony and Pepper having a third child, a son named Teddy.</p><p>To be updated as the muse strikes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“JARVIS, where’s Tony right now?” Pepper asked.

“Sir is in his workshop with General Rhodes and Doctor Banner. Shall I inform him that you have need of him, Ma’am?”

“No, JARVIS, thank you. I just wanted to know where he was,” she replied before picking up her phone. “Amelia, could you come in here for a minute? Thank you.”

The woman who had been Pepper’s assistant for almost a decade now stepped into her office, “Yes, Mrs. Stark?”

“I know we have a lot to take of before Thanksgiving in four days, I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day,” Pepper said.

“Is something wrong?” the younger woman asked, concern clouding her eyes.

“Oh, no, nothing is wrong. I’m just feeling a little extra tired today, and I want to take advantage of the fact everything will be quiet in the penthouse for a few hours will Tony is in his workshop and the kids are in school.”

Amelia nodded, “Do you need me to do anything because clearing your schedule?”

Pepper shook her head, “No, that’ll do it.” She stood, and gathered up her things. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Amelia.”

“Alright have a good rest of the day.”

“Thanks, Amelia.”

***  
Forty-five minutes later after a change of clothes from her office attire to the way more comfortable of yoga pants and one of Tony’s old sweatshirts, Pepper sat on the toilet lid of the master bedroom bathroom staring at the stick in her hands. Two pink lines on the stick confirmed what she had suspected for a few days now but had been in denial about.

She was pregnant.

Or was she?

“JARVIS, is Amelia still here?”

“Yes, Ma’am, she is although I believe she is getting ready to end her work day.”

Pepper left the bathroom, and quickly went to grab her phone.”JARVIS, would you please have a pregnancy test delivered from one of the nearby pharmacies under the name Amelia Sands?”

“Certainly, Ma’am.”

Pepper hit the speed dial on her phone, and a second later when her assistant answered, she blurted, “Amelia, I need to you to stay for a few more minutes and receive a package delivery for me that will be coming in just a little while.”

The younger woman was silent for a moment as she processed what her boss had said, “Alright.”

“Thank you. I’ll be waiting for you, just right on up to the penthouse.”

Ten minutes later, Amelia stepped off the elevator into the penthouse where Pepper was waiting to take the small paper bag from her. Because of her job, this wasn’t the young woman’s first visit there, and so being there wasn’t what was phasing her. No she concerned about why her boss had put the delivery under her name instead of her own.

“Mrs. Stark, is there something wrong?” she asked as she handed over the bag.

“No, not really. Why do you ask?” Pepper said, her eyes on the bag.

“Well, it’s just that you used my name instead of - oh!” Amelia said, understanding dawning, “I think I have an idea why and don’t worry, Mrs. Stark, I won’t say anything.”

Pepper smiled, “Well without either confirming or denying what you are thinking, I know I can trust you to be discreet and keep this to yourself.”

“Of course, and congratulations if it is what I think it is.”

Pepper smiled at her again, and watched the younger woman return to the elevator.

***  
Half an hour before the kids were due to get out of school, Tony stepped into the penthouse to wait for them. His eyes immediately locked onto Pepper's things that she had put down throughout the room when she had come home earlier.

“JARVIS, where’s Pepper?” he asked.

“In the master suite bathroom, Sir.”

Tony immediately started down hallway, “How long as Pepper been home, J?”

“Approximately two hours, Sir.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that she had come home?”

“She did not request that I do so, Sir.”

“Hmm,” Tony said as he neared their room. “Pepper?”

“I’m in here.”

There was something in her voice that made his concern grow, and he hurried to the doorway. “Pep?” She was seated on the toilet staring at something in her hands, and he came closer to her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Honey, what’s wrong?” When she didn’t answer him, he added, “Come on, you’re starting to scare me!”

“I… I think I’m pregnant,” Pepper said, still not looking at him.

It took a moment for her words to register with him, but when they did, Tony’s mouth opened and closed before he finally asked, “What did you just say because I thought I heard you say you think you’re pregnant.”

Her eyes shot up, “I did say that. I think I’m pregnant!” Her eyes went back to the two positive tests in her hands.

“How…” his voice trailed off at the withering look she gave him. “Okay, I know _how_ but really I thought that Eva would be the last one for us!”

She laughed, “Yeah so did I.” They had actually talked about and tried for another child a year after their daughter’s birth but it had never had happened.

“So are you sure?”

Pepper held up the tests, “As sure as I can be with home pregnancy tests!”

“Aren’t those things supposed to be not the most accurate things in world?”

“Yes, which is why I took two different tests and used two different brands. Both say I am pregnant. The only way to be absolutely sure is to go see my doctor.”

“JARVIS, would you please schedule Pepper an appointment for tomorrow?”

“No don’t, JARVIS!”

“Pepper-”

“Tony, besides the fact that Thanksgiving is just days away, there is no way in the world I can get an appointment with my doctor by tomorrow.”

“After all this time, you are still underestimating just how much Stark money talks.”

“Tony!”

“Well, it does! I guarantee you that once they know that the request is coming from Mrs. Virginia Stark, they’ll make sure you get to see the doctor tomorrow!”

“Yes, no doubt that they would! But if they have a full schedule tomorrow like I am sure they do, I am not going to have them cancel another woman’s appointment just so we can confirm that I am pregnant a few days earlier! I’ll get an appointment for next week and we can find out for sure then.”

“But you’ll go next week, like first thing next week?” Tony asked, not caring if he sounded like one of the kids anxious to open their gifts on Christmas morning.

Pepper couldn’t help the smile that came with her eye roll, “Of course! As soon as I can get an appointment, I’ll go to the doctor.”

“Promise?”

“Tony!”

The responding twinkle in his eye reminded her so much of their children just that for the first time since realizing that she was probably pregnant, Pepper felt excitement for the new baby. She had a sudden urge to kiss him, and did so, taking Tony completely by surprise. 

“Wow,” he said a bit breathless when she broke off the kiss.

“Yeah, wow.”

“Let’s do that again.”

“Pardon the interruption, Sir, Ma’am, but class is about to be excused for the day.” JARVIS warned.

Tony sighed, “And that, I suppose, is my cue to be there when the kids get off the elevator.”

“Tony, let’s not tell them about this yet. I want to be sure that they’re actually going to have a baby brother or sister on the way before we say anything.”

He nodded.

“Oh, and Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“When I say them, I am including everyone else too.”

“Awww, Pep! I can’t even tell Rhodey?”

“No, not until the doctor confirms it.”


	2. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has a craving.

With a yawn and while rubbing his eyes, Tony padded his way down the hallway towards the front of the penthouse. It was the middle of the night, but when he had woken up a little while ago, the bed beside him was empty. He might have thought that Pepper had only gone to use the bathroom except for the fact she had been gone so long that the sheets had already grown cold.

He turned towards the kitchen once he reached the living area/lounge area of their home, and didn’t find his wife there. “Pepper?”

Pepper was standing at the island, mixing something in a medium sized bowl. She looked up at him, a bit sheepishly, and asked, “What are you doing up?”

“Hey, I think that’s my question for you, since you’re up at 1:47 in the morning cooking… whatever it is you’re cooking. Wait _what_ are you cooking at this time of night slash morning anyway?”

“Pancakes?”

“Pancakes,” he repeated, deadpan.

She nodded, “Pancakes, more specifically banana pancakes.”

“Pep, it’s 1:48 in the morning!”

“I know that!”

“Then why are you making pancakes?”

“Because,” Pepper said pausing in her stirring to point to her belly, “Your son woke me up with another trip to the bathroom, and while I was in there the craving for banana pancakes hit me. I knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until I had some, so I came out here to make them. So what are you doing up?”

“I’m up because I woke up to a cold, empty bed because my wife was craving banana pancakes at 1:50 in the morning.” Tony replied.

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, really, what?”

“I just find it funny that you find it funny I have a pancakes craving at 2 in the morning when you, Mr. Stark, used to stay up all night partying and carousing with women!”

“Touché!” he said with a dramatic hand over his heart. “So what can I do to help?”

For the second time, Pepper halted her preparations, and looked at him, “Nothing, you can go back to bed. I’ll be back after I finish.”

“Yeah, I could go back to bed but I’m not. I don’t sleep as well when you’re not with me, and besides I’m wide awake now. So how can I help?”

“You’re serious? You want to help?”

He nodded.

“Okay, first maybe you should go check on the kids? Make sure they’re still asleep?” she said.

“Alright but when I could back-”

“You can cut up the fruit.”

“Deal.”

By the time Tony re-entered the kitchen, Pepper had heated and had gotten the first of the pancakes onto the griddle. She pointed in the direction of the cutting board where three bananas awaited his attention along with some blueberries. As he began peeling the bananas she said, “They’re asleep I take it.”

Tony nodded, “Do you want all three of these cut up?” He held up the third banana which he had yet to peel.

“Are you going to eat any?”

“Hadn’t planned on it.”

“Then I think the two you’ve got peeled will do it.”

With a nod he began slicing up the bananas, “So guess you’re craving blueberries too, huh?”

“Those are for you. I know how much you like them,” Pepper said, as she removed the first pancake.

“Thanks, but I’m not going to have any of the fruit or pancakes.”

“You’re not?!”

“No, I’m not.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not hungry for one. and I’m not the one who our son got up with a craving for breakfast at two in the morning.” As he spoke Tony finished cutting up the bananas, and put the fruit into a small bowl, put the blueberries away and then sat down on one of the barstools.

“Are you going back to bed?” Pepper asked, pouring out the next pancake.

He yawned, and shook his head, “No, I’ll wait for you.”

“You don’t have to, you know.”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to.”

She smiled, “Okay, I’ll try not to take too long.”

“Take your time.”

Pepper nodded, rubbing a hand over her stomach as she pulled the next pancake off the griddle.

“Wow, did you mean to make it that big?” Tony quipped when he saw the huge size of it.

“Not really. I started pouring it just as you said that you didn’t want any,” she said, turning off the griddle. As she set down beside him on another barstool, she looked at him, “Are you sure you don’t want some? I don’t think I can eat all of this by myself.”

“Well…”

“Please, Tony?”

The billionaire sighed loudly knowing when he was beaten. “Alright, just let me get a fork and a plate.” He started to get up but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

“We can share,” she said.

“The plate?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“The fork too?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not that hygienic?”

“It’s probably not but neither one of us are sick, and may I remind you that we _do_ kiss on a regular basis.”

“Okay, so how is this going to work? You take a bite, and then I do?”

She smiled, and said, “No, it works just like this. Open up.” When his mouth fell open in surprise, she inserted a piece of pancake in before taking a bite herself, laughing the entire time at the expression on his face.

“Hey, that’s my job!” He snatched the fork from her, and skewered a bite of the big pancake with a bit of banana.

Pepper smiled, and took the bite from him, smiling as she chewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this ficlet on [THIS PROMPT](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132754958561/imagine-your-otp-making-pancakes-together-person).


End file.
